


Really Sirius?

by PlutoDecay



Series: Drabbles&Blurbs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: Just a quick (527 word) blurb or drabble I wrote in class about Sirius being an idiot while drunk and a cute interaction with the reader (non-gendered)
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Drabbles&Blurbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105178
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Really Sirius?

The rumble of the raging storm outside grew louder and louder as I silently begged for it to silence itself, the echoing of the heavy drops of water against the thin wood was almost deafening. Holding the pillow over my ears only silenced the sound for a moment, and for that moment it was a content silence. Until I heard what sounded like the borrowed vase from Lily clashing against the hardwood floor. Hurriedly grabbing my wand next to me I sat straight up, pillow and storm forgotten as I tread towards my living room, weary of everything around me. 

The closer I got the more I could hear of the intruder, and - “Sirius are you kidding me?” I say as soon as I turn the corner, witnessing said man crouching down and trying to pick up the flowers from the vase I now guess he broke, completely ignoring any of the broken glass surrounding him.

He looked up towards me quickly as he heard me speak, a stupidly drunken smile filling his face as he attempted to balance his wand in one hand and the flowers in the other. Making the connection towards the glass he looked between the scattered shards and me before saying “I bought the flowers so I feel like I should get some slack since I saved them, I’ll buy you another glass thingy.” His words came out in a slurred speech, the smile still filling his face. 

“It’s Lily’s”

“What?” He responds back with a slight giggle, hiding the worry now in his head.

“The vase” Watching my hand as I point it to a spot on the floor with a majority of the broken glass. “I borrowed it from Lily when you gave me the flowers” Before I could even finish my sentence Sirius was attempting to scurry away from the broken glass, flowers forgotten and random flashes of light coming out of his wand, none of which worked. The silly smile was now forgotten as an over dramatic panicked look settled on it instead. 

Walking over to him once he settled down, I grabbed his wand and casted the proper repairing spell. Sirius smiled back up at me once again laying his head on my shoulder and mumbling what sounded like incoherent affections.The obvious smell of firewhiskey becoming more prominent as he kept mumbling into my neck. 

After a few moments he sparked back up, placing the flowers in the newly formed vase before attempting to drag me into the bed he’d rudely dragged me out of. I could barely catch my breath as he laid down before pulling me to roughly lay atop him, tightly wrapping me in his arms before rolling over so he was on his side. More mumbled and whispered affections left his mouth before he sloppily kissed my forehead, I could feel the smile on his face as he moved impossibly closer to me. His loud snores started to fill the room seconds later. 

The sound of echoing rain hitting the house was long forgotten as now it was just him and I for the night, and it’s not like I could move anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to update my other stories but I'm finding it a tad difficult so for now, I might write more of these


End file.
